


It's fine to sleep every once in a while

by CupcakeGumdrop3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19614001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGumdrop3/pseuds/CupcakeGumdrop3
Summary: I'M SORRY I HAD TOAlso, This is all fluff, no matter how much the beginning of the story may imply otherwise, sorry lol.I finished this show recently and was actually so sad about it being over that I watched it again.I kept having this idea about what it was like that night that Aziraphale stayed over at Crowley’s.There’s a multitude of ways this could have happened, they probably just talked about their plan all night, but I love that whole “not being able to sleep” scenario, so even though angels and demons probably don’t need to sleep, they probably like to once in a while, like food.I just had to write it down so here it is, don’t read too much into it lol.





	It's fine to sleep every once in a while

Crowley heard three small raps on his door.

“What?”He grumbled, pulling a t-shirt over his head as he sauntered his way to the door.

Aziraphale jumped when Crowley swung open the door suddenly.

“Oh! _Terribly_ sorry, but I realized I have nothing of my own with me at the moment, could I borrow some sleeping clothes?” The angel smiled. 

_“Sleeping clothes?”_ Crowley scoffed.

“Well… yes.”Aziraphale gestured towards his suit and tartan tie.

Crowley chuckled deciding to have a bit of fun with the prudish angel. He tossed his hands in the air. “Sleep nude.In the buff.What do I care, I never use that guest room anyway.”Crowley shrugged.The mortified look on Aziraphale’s face was priceless. He decided to keep messing with him.“Or sleep in your boxers then,I imagine you have some of _those_ with you?”Crowley tried not to break into a laugh when Aziraphale backed up two steps clutching his chest.

“Well, I… yes, of course I’m wearing… I never _don’t_ wear… never mind!Could I _please_ borrow some clothes?”Aziraphale commanded politely.

Crowley couldn’t keep up the façade any longer, he broke out into laughter, which only deepened the shade of crimson on Aziraphale’s face. 

“What on Earth is so funny!”Aziraphale folded his arms, not happy with being the butt of the joke.

“Relax, I was just messing with you, Angel, of course you could borrow some clothes.”Crowley waved his hand dismissively and strutted over to his wardrobe.

He pulled back the bronzed dresser drawers to reveal a neatly folded row of plain, cotton t-shirts.He was about to pick out one of the many black ones when on second thought, he decided to open another drawer.Crowley rifled through a slew of messily folded band t-shirts, and finally pulled out the one he was looking for.

“Here.Queen.” 

He tossed the t-shirt towards Aziraphale, who caught it and examined it in his hands. 

“Won’t the printing feel scratchy?”He wondered, tracing the elaborate crest and then rubbing his chest absently.

“It’s the only thing bigger than a small, it’s 3x.”Crowley drawled, pulling out another drawer filled with flannel pajamas.

Aziraphale gasped offendedly, so loudly that it caught Crowley’s attention. 

_“I_ am _not_ a _3x!”_ Aziraphale huffed, pulling down on his vest, which did sit a little bit tightly on him.

“Would you rather wear a small?” Crowley droned, staring down Aziraphale over the top of his glasses. 

Aziraphale pursed his lips and straightened his shoulders before mumbling, “The 3x will do quite nicely, thank you.”

Crowley shook his head and went back to digging through his drawers.He tossed a pair of pajama bottoms towards Aziraphale without looking his way.

“There, happy?”Crowley leaned against his dresser and crossed his arms.

Aziraphale frowned down at the clothes in his arms.“Hm… we shall see.”He huffed and breezed past Crowley into the bathroom.

Crowley waited in mild irritation until the bathroom door finally opened again. 

Aziraphale emerged wearing bottoms that were a bit too tight, and a t-shirt that was swallowing him whole.He looked a bit funny, but Crowley had to fight the urge to laugh at him for it, or he would have a hissy fit on his hands for the rest of the night. 

“Well?”The demon prompted with raised arms.

Aziraphale tugged on the bottom of his shirt, which then made the shoulders slump to one side.He adjusted it at the sleeve and scratched his chest. 

“It’s a bit scratchy,” he complained, irritatingly.

“Quit whining, Angel, it’s the best I can do.”Crowley dismissed, walking past Aziraphale and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He had just started to brush his teeth (a silly human ritual that Crowley had grown quite accustomed to — he enjoyed the minty taste before bed, and he found he couldn’t fall asleep without it) when through the reflection of the mirror, he saw his borrowed pajamas transform into a long-sleeved, matching flannel set in a pale blue color. 

Crowley whipped around, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, to scowl at the angel who was now dusting himself off with a self-satisfied grin on his face. 

“Well if you were just going to miracle ‘em, why did it have to be my clothes?”Crowley questioned, pointing the foaming toothbrush at Aziraphale accusingly.

“Well you can’t miracle a suit into sleeping clothes, it won’t feel right.”Aziraphale explained matter-of-factly.He bounced on his heels and headed down the hall.Crowley followed after him in disbelief.

“‘Night!”The angel called over his shoulder with a quick wave before shutting the guest bedroom door.

Crowley shook his head and stomped his way back into his bathroom to continue brushing his teeth. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Aziraphale tossed and turned all night.He kept his eyes shut tightly, probably too tight with how hard he was squeezing them, but sleep never came. 

He’d even miracled his clothes back to Crowley’s, finding the house too hot for his liking, even after kicking all the covers off the canopied bed. 

At around 3 am, Aziraphale had had enough of laying in bed growing more and more agitated, so he marched down the hall towards the living room to see if some trashy tv would lull him to sleep. 

If Crowley had had a library in his house that would have been the obvious solution, but the demon was more invested in television, so there were really no books in the house to lull Aziraphale to sleep tonight.

Probably for the best anyway, Aziraphale was quite sure that seeing any books right now would only make him feel sad, mourning the bookshop that he loved so much. 

After flipping through informercials for a few channels, Aziraphale stumbled upon the button for Crowley’s DVR, a function he was vaguely aware of, but was still fairly new to him.

He clicked on something called the _Real Housewives of Orange County._

The volume kicked on and instantly there were loud American women yelling and throwing things and punching each other, gossiping and pulling each other’s hair.

“Good Lord.”Aziraphale gasped to himself, before snuggling up comfortably against the couch to relish in the enticing drama with a devilish smirk on his lips.

After about 10 minutes, he heard bare footsteps coming down the hall.Aziraphale quickly grabbed the remote and turned the volume down just as Crowley came slinking his way over to the couch.

“I’m sorry, am I too loud?”The angel smiled apologetically.

“No.”Crowley sighed as he melted into the opposite side of the couch.“Can’t sleep?”

“No.”Aziraphale fiddled with the remote in his hands.“You?”

“Not a wink.”Crowley rubbed his eyes and sighed, letting his arm drape over the back of the couch. 

Sleep was not a thing angels nor demons really _needed_ (like food), but there was no denying that both angels and demons were far stronger the next day after a good night’s sleep, no matter how few hours they slept — and Aziraphale and Crowley would need their strength tomorrow, if Agnus Nutter’s Nice and Accurate Prophecy was to be believed.Plus it passed the time…

Crowley sighed again and turned his head towards the angel.“Scared?”He questioned.Something about the look in his slitted eyes seemed timid to Aziraphale.Like the great demon Crowley was, in fact, scared himself.

“Actually, yes.”Aziraphale admitted, honestly.Tomorrow they would switch places, hoping that the version of the prophecy that they had interpreted was correct.They seemed to be fairly on the right track, however there were still many ways that everything could go wrong very quickly, once the time came.

“Yeah… me too.”Crowley grumbled, slouching further into his bad posture.

“What if something goes wrong?”Aziraphale twisted to face the demon.“What if I’m not convincing enough and they find me out?”He whispered anxiously. 

“Well I suppose they’d kill you on the spot.”Crowley shrugged. 

“Thanks for your honesty…” Aziraphale sulked, turning back towards the tv. He jumped when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. 

Aziraphale’s gaze followed the arm back to Crowley and his slitted eyes with the burning gaze. “We’ll be fine.” The demon promised with utmost certainty. 

Aziraphale smiled and nodded his head.Crowley was right, they knew what they were doing.Agnus knew what she was doing.Aziraphale only needed to keep faith. 

A slight chill snaked through the angel’s body as Crowley removed his hand from Aziraphale’s shoulder, taking its warm and comforting assurance with it. 

“I see you’ve miracled out of your fancy clothes. Glad to see mine are satisfactory, Angel.” Crowley smirked self-assuredly. 

“You keep this house too hot.” Aziraphale justified, flattening out the massive t-shirt against himself. 

_“Not to scratchy?”_ Crowley mocked with a smile.

“No, it’s fine, thank you.”Aziraphale huffed, trying not to let the demon see the small smile the creeped at the corners of his lips.He grabbed his rapidly cooling cocoa and took a sip.

“I used that holy water you gave me, you know. _Melted a collegue.”_ Crowley droned unceremoniously.Aziraphale sputtered at the demon’s bluntness.“So I don’t have any more, I know that was always a concern.”Crowley turned towards the angel, who smiled in relief.

He can’t even say how many moments he spent worrying whether or not he had handed his best friend a conveniently loaded weapon all those years ago.It was a relief to know he didn’t have it anymore.“What… was it _like?”_ Aziraphale asked carefully.

“Horrible.”Crowley croaked.“Looked _painful._ The screams… the _smell.”_ The demon chuckled emptily.The angel smiled back sympathetically.“It was necessary.Self-defense, in a way.”Crowley shifted his weight so that he could more comfortably look at Aziraphale.“I was very grateful to have it.”He whispered.

Aziraphale beamed happily and nodded.“I’m happy I could help.”

Crowley propped his elbow up on the back of the couch and rested his chin in his palm to hide his smile, but was given away by charming crinkles on the sides of his slitted eyes.

“We never ran away.”The demon grumbled into his hand before gesturing vaguely towards the sky, “Alpha Centauri.”

Aziraphale swallowed thickly. “Yes, well, maybe someday… maybe once we have this whole mess behind us…” His flustered gaze landed once more on slitted eyes, “it would be nice to get away…” 

Crowley nodded gravely but continued to stare at the angel. 

Aziraphale looked at him, this demon who had always represented familiarity and comfort; the fallen angel who felt like home.His heart (or whatever metaphoric version always pounded in his chest around the demon) started beating wildly in that way that it always did when Crowley look at him like… _that._

“So, tell me about these housewives.” Aziraphale joked, changing the subject. 

Crowley smirked, pointing at the screen, “Well that ones a bitch, and that one’s a bitch, and they all hate that one, and that one is also a bitch.”

“Yes.Thanks for clearing that up.”Aziraphale rolled his eyes and settled against the couch cushions.

“…Tomorrow will be fun.” Crowley drawled flatly.

“Yes, I’m sure it will be, but for right now I’d like to focus on anything _but_ tomorrow.”Aziraphale snapped back.After all, the prophecy told them what had to be done, it never said whether or not it would work out in their favor in the end.

Aziraphale didn't want to imagine the many horrible scenarios where he might lose his best friend forever. As much as he sometimes hated to admit it, he loved the demon.

Crowley shrugged and turned back to face the tv.

Aziraphale stared at him a minute longer, gaging his demeanor.Crowley’s jaw was tight and his shoulders were tense.Even if the demon refused to admit it, his thoughts appeared to be preoccupied with tomorrow’s uncertainties as well.

“Tea?”Crowley’s eyes darted towards the angel quickly before he sauntered his way into the kitchen.

“No thank you.”Aziraphale mumbled, shutting his eyes in the hopes of getting some sleep before the big day.

————————————————————————————————————————

When Crowley returned, Aziraphale was fast asleep on the couch, curled up into a little ball in Crowley's oversized, 3x Queen t-shirt.

He looked so small, a little smile plastered on his lips. 

Crowley set down his tea and stared at the angel.He looked so peaceful now, despite being such a worried mess moments before. Aziraphale was funny that way. 

"Goodnight, Angel." 

Crowley lowered the volume on _Real Housewives_ , and rested his head on the back of the couch.

He allowed his eyes to drift closed with the image of the sleeping angel in front of him.

Crowley found that, next to Aziraphale, he was able to actually get some sleep.


End file.
